Distracciones
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: YAOI LEMON. Tal vez Nezumi le eche la culpa a Shion de seducirlo, aunque él debería ser el que se controle a veces.


**Por fin pude escribir lemon de estos dos TuT**

**La idea me llego anoche y obvio no me iba a parar a las 3:00 am arriesgándome a que me quitaran a tamalazos D:**

**Bueno, dejo mi sermón y lean **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

Nezumi se había levantado con su reloj biológico. A pesar de tener acceso a la tecnología, odiaba los despertadores y prefería que la costumbre lo despertara a la misma hora.

Mientras se estiraba en la cama nueva, y se quitaba los últimos rezagos de su sueño, un aroma bastante agradable golpeó su rostro.

Shion se había levantado incluso más temprano que él y estaba preparando el desayuno. Movía las manos con habilidad en la sartén revolviendo lo que sea que fuera que olía tan bien, y lo dejaba reposar un momento para evitar que lo de la otra sartén se le quemase.

La vieja base rechinó mientras se incorporaba, haciendo que Shion volteara.

-Ah, Nezumi. ¡Buenos días!- les saludó rápidamente antes de volveré a prestar atención a la comida.

-Buenos días- contestó soltando un bostezo y acto seguido sonrió levemente- Sin duda pareces una esposa.

El comentario sonrojó levemente a Shion.

-¿Acaso no puedo tomar el primer paso para no morir de hambre en la mañana? Además, nunca tomas nada antes de irte a trabajar. ¿Sabes que no es bueno? Si no comes bien todo el día vas a estar…

Nezumi lo tomó de la barbilla y presionó sus labios en los del chico unos segundos. Shion por poco y deja caer la pala de madera con la que estaba cocinando.

-Shush- siseó aun sujetándolo y esbozando una sonrisita-Odio cuando en vez de esposa, pareces mi mamá- bromeó, pero aun lo desesperaba un poquito que le leyera la cartilla como si fuera un niño pequeño. Había logrado sobrevivir muchos años por su cuenta, así que un día sin desayunar o dos no le harían daño. Se había hecho resistente.

Shion salió de su trance y recordó que aún tenía sartenes en el fuego, así que se dedicó a ello.

Ambos tomaron el desayuno y Nezumi se enrolló la tela de superfibra en los hombros listo para salir.

-Me voy- anunció a unos centímetros de la puerta.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mí?

Nezumi suspiró y se dio medie vuelta. Con una leve inclinación rozó los labios de Shion antes de irse.

-¡Eso apenas si fue un beso!- se quejó. Nezumi dejó salir una risotada que hizo que Shion creyera que se burlaba de él y frunció el ceño.

-Vale, vale- le dijo recuperando aliento- No te enfades. Eres peor que una mujer.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y acto seguido volvió a besarlo sin ser un simple toque como la última vez.

Shion empezó a jadear en busca de aire y Nezumi rio de nuevo. Se separó únicamente para dejarlo respirar y lo besó de nuevo.

Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y decidió que eso se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso. No quería perder el día.

Alejó el cuerpo de Shion gentilmente, quién lucía una expresión de confusión.

Las manos de Nezumi apretaron suavemente los hombros del chico con un debate en la cabeza. Se empezó a sermonear a sí mismo, pero su lado racional perdió la batalla. Alzó la cabeza de Shion y tomando de nuevo su boca, comenzó a caminar, obligando a hacer lo mismo pero en reversa. Sintió la parte posterior de sus rodillas tocar la orilla de la cama y con un leve empujón terminó sobre esta.

Shion abrió los extraños ojos escarlata encontrando las manos de Nezumi a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sentía que todo el calor se le subía al rostro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que hacían esto pero no podía evitar ese impulso de todas maneras.

Nezumi hundió el rostro el su cuello trazando una línea con su nariz. La cabeza de cabellos blancos rodó hacia el lado contrario haciendo que Nezumi riera levemente sobre la cicatriz roja.

Sus manos retiraron la camiseta que usaba para dormir, dejando a la vista la continuación de su no grata experiencia de la abeja ya hace dos años. No cambiaba ni daba signos de desaparecer, pero, como ya le había dicho una vez, pensaba que era una marca atractiva.

Dio un leve mordisco sobre esta, pero Shion apretó los labios no dejando escapar ningún sonido. Nezumi se detuvo y le miró divertido.

-No te contengas. Mírate nada más, pareces un tomate- se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. Antes ya había tenido a Nezumi en esta posición. Una noche de tormenta e inmovilizado. Salvo que ambas situaciones diferían mucho- ¿Así cuando vas a lograr tirarme?

Unas manos lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa y de repente se vio siendo girado. Terminó de espaldas en el colchón.

-Está bien. Lo haré- dijo con una mirada bastante decidida mientras intentaba sacarle a tirones la camiseta.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡No precisamente ahora! Anda, quítate de encima.

-No, me acabas de retar.

Nezumi, como puedo, volvió a quedar encima de él.

-¡Ay!- se quejó.

-Luego- le prometió Nezumi.

-¿Pero entonces sólo me quedo quieto aquí?- preguntó Shion frustrado.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que quedarte quieto, pero ayudaría mucho.

-Pero no quiero quedarme quieto.

Nezumi volvió a suspirar. Este chico incluso hacía problemas sobre esto.

-Como sea, igual vas abajo- dijo antes de volver a callarlo, haciendo que todas sus palabras regresaran a su garganta, y saliendo en forma de leves gemidos y suspiros.

Con sus manos volvió a trazar la línea roja que adornaba desde su mejilla hasta su pie. Le había dicho que no había necesidad de quedarse quieto, pero era todo lo que podía hacer ya que las caricias lo mantenían a raya.

Una mano se movió hacia sus caderas haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco. Pero cuando, después deslizarse por sus muslos lo tomó, su espalda se arqueó.

-Hnggg…!-dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Los ojos grises seguían atentos en su expresión.

Una corriente eléctrica se abrió paso por su estómago y espina. Sentía exactamente como cuando, una vez en Navidad, se había electrocutado con la serie del árbol. Incluso antes, el más leve de los roces le daba esa sensación. Todo eso palidecía ahora.

Trató de tomar aire mientras Nezumi tomaba nuevamente su cintura, sus labios se deslizaba camino arriba de su cuello, retirando el cabello de su frente y besándola igual.

Volvió a atacar su boca pacientemente y sus finos dedos se enredaban en torno a los suyos.

Gentilmente trató de introducirse a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza. La estrategia la usaba para que se relajase y así no sintiera algún tipo de dolor, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos la cabeza de Shion se hacía un lío y le era difícil reconocer las sensaciones por separado.

Comenzó sus estocadas suavemente para que se acostumbrara al movimiento, pero pasados unos segundos comenzó a embestirlo verdaderamente.

Los latidos de Nezumi iba a la par con los movimientos que hacía y los cabellos se le había soltado en el proceso, por lo cual estaban pegados a su frente y mejillas. El cabello de Shion de por si parecía una bola de algodón y con el caos estaba totalmente revuelto.

Los suaves gemidos del chico hacían que las mejillas de Nezumi se sonrojaran involuntariamente. Un sentimiento de placer viajó a través de ambos, robándoles la respiración y finalmente, los liberó. Jalaron tanto aire como pudieron para recuperarse.

El cuerpo de Shion bajo él estaba tibio. Recordó lo que le había dicho acerca de que los seres humanos eran cálidos y la sensación lo confortó. Las manos del albino abandonaron el cuello del que se sujetaba y enterró sus dedos en el cabello oscuro que caía sobre su cuello.

Tras unos minutos, Nezumi habló por fin.

-Planeabas seducirme para que perdiera el día, ¿eh?

La cara de Shion volvió a colorearse pero ahora de enfado.

-Mira que gracia- dijo indignado y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Nezumi volvió a reírse.

-Enserio que eres como una chica.

Shion seguía sin decir nada. Unos brazos los rodearon desde la espalda y sintió una cálida boca sobre sus hombros. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Alguien se levantó de mal humor. Pero no me estoy burlando, de verdad. Aunque tengo que admitir que eres más lindo que una chica.

Se sonrojó y enterró la cabeza en las sabanas aun revueltas. Nezumi sólo le revolvió el pelo.

Salió de su escondite y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo firmemente.

Nezumi sintió como si se hubiera perdido en una conversación.

-¿Turno de qué?

-De faltar al trabajo.

Dicho esto envolvió a Nezumi con las cobijas mientras él gritaba que se quitara de encima y que no fuera un irresponsable.

Y así, los dos perdieron el día.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

**Gracias por leer xD**


End file.
